Fate
by becksgirl
Summary: Fate has a weird way of making things play out and Beck is a firm believer of fate and its ways. How will fate play out for him...


**Hey! So this is just my was of apologizing for not updating my multi-chapter stories... I'm working on a new chap for Memories, and its gonna be long like all the chapters. But I've sort of hit rock bottom with "The Stupid Things We Do" I'm really not a fan of the last chapter, it felt kinda rushed, so I'm trying to think of a way to pick the story up again...**

**I tried a new style of writting, let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Victorious _or any of its characters. I also do not own the song _Contagious_ by Boys Like Girls, I just thought it would fit well with the whole first Bori kiss and stuff...**

* * *

**Fate**

**I'm flying down the fast lane,  
Doing ninety-five, ninety things on my brain.  
Don't know where the hell I'm going,  
But, I'm going after you.**

Beck was rushing and in a complete and utter state of panic. He had managed to do it again, he had let a girl slip through his fingers because of some stupid fight, but this time it wasn't the pale beauty known as Jade West, no it was a different person all together. She hadn't slammed the door on her way out, or counted until five, she had simply given him an ultimatum and when he hesitated, she just walked out without looking back. He had just stood there; staring at the place she had been standing, gob-smacked. How had their 'perfect' relationship fallen apart at the seams so quickly? Why did he hesitate when she asked a question he knew the answer to? He couldn't answer those questions, nobody could, and it was as if fate was particular cruel to them that day.

He had phoned and she had answered, because it was her after all, and he had fumbled and struggled with his words and had messed it up even worse by somehow blaming her for all the imperfections in their seemingly 'perfect' relationship. She hadn't yelled or screamed, he secretly wished she had, instead she remained calm and he could hear her steady breathing and the slight crack in her voice when she whispered a broken goodbye and hung up on him. He had slid down to the floor and had clutched his head in his hands, racking his brain for a way to fix this, because he honestly believed he would never find another girl willing to put up with his constant bullshit, the way she had.

That's how he found his feet walking on their own accord to his car, his fingers gripping the wheel and his foot stepping on the gas. It was as if fate was forcing him in her direction, he had no idea where he was going, but he was going after _**her**_. He didn't even notice the signs on the highway telling him he was driving to her, he was just thinking, feeling, hurting. He was just.

**I'm jumping on the last train,**  
**With the crazy kind of feeling that I can't explain.**  
**Don't know where the hell I'm going,**  
**But, I'm going after you.**

And as if fate had an urge to be wicked once again, his darn truck gave out and spluttered and splattered down the road, and coughed up a billowing cloud of metallic tasting smoke. Beating his fists on the old, worn out steering wheel, he got out and kicked the tire, swearing under his breath. He could have fixed it, but she would be gone by the time he got to her house, so he ditched his car and made a run to the nearest train station, and hopped on the last train going to _**her**_.

Was it normal for your heart to beat so fast and jump out of your chest? Was it normal to feel as if the floor gave out under your feet and you were spiraling down into a dark abyss? Was it normal for the colors of the bright lights and faces of the strangers on the train to blur into one perfect image of _**her**_? Was it normal for your tongue to swell, and double in size, rendering it useless? Was anything normal about them?

He sure as hell didn't know, or care, all he knew was that he was going after _**her.**_

**And I know you think I'm crazy,**  
**And I dress up like I'm four,**  
**I don't do dinner and movies,**  
**But, if I showed up at your door.**

Would she listen, give him a second chance, but this really was his fifth chance. He had screwed up before, but this time, this time was by far worse than any of his other screw-ups. She had called him crazy, all the time, but was he crazy enough to make this work again? He wasn't the traditional boyfriend, he didn't do those candlelit dinners, or those romantic movies, no, and he did those crazy things, like breaking into their old high school at midnight with her trailing behind and walking them up to the stage on which they had their first kiss and kissing her.

She laughed, he smiled, she talked, he listened, she broke, he picked up the pieces, she yelled, he surrendered, she threw stuff, he dogged them, she cried, his heart broke, she apologized, he hugged her, she made the first move, he let her lead, they made up and the cycle started again. But that didn't happen this time, because fate was evil, and he believed in fate **sososo**much, and she didn't apologize, didn't throw anything, didn't kiss him, she just… left…

**Would you give me one more minute,**  
**The story's far from finished,**  
**We could fill in all the pages.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

**Just wanna say I miss you,**  
**I caught it when I kissed you,**  
**And I've been through all the stages.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

She was addictive, a drug, good and bad side effects. Warm skin pressed against his own on cool summer nights, his own heater that curled into his side on bitter winter nights. Her favorite lipstick all over the collar of his shirt, her clothes in his draws his clothes on her, his rings and bracelets on her slim wrist and fingers. Her smell soaked into his sheets and clothes. Then red marks on his face in the shape of her hand, broken vases and torn up photos curtsey of her. Splitting headaches, and mind-numbing heartaches. A drug in her own right, the higher the high, the lower the low. The more he indulged her, the harder he fell.

And it was fate and that one stupid kiss all those years ago that got him hungry for her. And it was a year or so later, when he found her broken and fake, and he kissed her to remind her who she was, and he got hooked. Soft glossed lips against slightly chapped lips, lemonade and strawberry mingling, tongues meeting and flashes of heat and surges of electricity and, and bam! Hooked, one kiss and he was sick…

**It was raining on a Wednesday,**  
**Doing ninety-five, ninety things left to say.**  
**Told myself to keep on driving,**  
**'Cause I left my heart with you.**

Darn train didn't get him closer to her, so he waved his hand frantically and hailed a cab and that's when fate hit again, because the heavens opened and down came the rain, so traffic would be hell. Was this fates way of showing how many tears she had cried for him?

His phantom heart was beating faster in his chest, as the **pound, pound, splat** of the rain made a rhythm. And he just told himself to keep at it, to push through because darn himself, she had his heart and he needed it to survive.

**I never thought that I could walk away,  
Every second I'm regrettin' that I didn't stay.  
How could I just keep on driving,  
When I left my heart with you.**

She didn't just walk away, he can't blame her because it was his fault too and fates' too, just a little. He walked away when he hesitated, they were walking together but in different directions and he could have turned around sooner than he did, if he had he would have seen her waiting for him, but he didn't and he never thought he'd ever walk away from _**her**_, but he did, he didn't just walk he ran, ran away from her and commitments and the future and he tells himself he was scared, but he knows that is lie, how could he be scared if she was there by his side through it all and she was the only thing he knew in his new world of fame and fortune and she was the only truth to anything in his life…

**You think all my friends are crazy,**  
**And I know you hate my car.**  
**But, while I don't drive a Mercedes,**  
**Would it be that hard?**

Its funny, they had the same friends, but when they did stupid things, they were his and his alone. But when he messed up, they were her friends, but he couldn't blame them, it was _**her**_.

And she hated his darn car that would, conveniently, break down at night in the middle of nowhere. And she especially hated that spring in the back seat that would jut out and scrape her while they were… She hated the car that she looked for at parties and restaurants and the car that wasn't even there for her graduation, she just hated it and his excuses and he'll have to fix that, because it's _**her**_.

**To just give me one more minute,**  
**The story's far from finished,**  
**We could fill in all the pages.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

**Just wanna say I miss you,**  
**I caught it when I kissed you,**  
**And I've been through all the stages.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

**How can I get a second chance?**  
**I don't want you slippin' out my hands,**  
**Maybe the words will come out right,**  
**They sound alright.**

He counted the houses on the street until he came to hers, it was still raining and fate was still being , well fate, and he was soaked by the time he walked up to her door and knocked slowly. His clothes stuck to him, clinging to his body the way she would after they made love, and he had to shake his head to clear his mind and focus.

When she opened the door she gasped and shut it in his face, clutching her heart and sliding down the wall, his face invading her mind. His hair that she ran her fingers through, his fingers that traced patterns on her back, his lips that kissed her, his breath that tickled her ear when he told her something only she would ever hear, his arms that held her when she cried or held her when she was throwing stuff at him and his eyes that begged for another chance. But she was sick of giving him chances, and when she went to his brothers party and found his ex draped over him, she broke, and her internal fear was realized. She had always feared he would run from her tanned arms into the others girls pale ones and when she told him to choose once and for all, because he couldn't have both, he hesitated and she walked away, her heart shattering into a million pieces and now, he was here and saying stuff through the door and…

**S-S-S-So Contagious!**

**Just hear me out before I go,**  
**Things that I wanted you to know.**  
**Just let me in tonight,**  
**And I will let you go.**

His voice came through the door, broken and tired, "Just hear me out, i just want you to know some stuff, let me in just for tonight and I'll walk away and never bother you again."

It was a long shot, he knew because he knew her, but when she opened the door, and looked at him she could see the water on his face was his own, she let him in because it was _**him **_after all and though she would never admit it, he had always been her weakness…

**S-S-S-So Contagious!**

**Would you give me one more minute,**  
**The story's far from finished,**  
**We could fill in all the pages.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

And he stood in her lounge, pouring his heart out, asking to let them fill in the pages of their story that had just begun. He explained and apologized, and there was shouting and stuff thrown and tears from two pairs of eyes, and more yelling.

She was crying, black rivers running down her cheeks, when she just stopped abruptly and took one deep, calming breath, and asked a single, one-worded question, the very question he had hesitated to answer before… "Who?"

And he was quick to answer her, and he was truthful when he said the word in a sigh, "You."

She shook her head from side to side, and pointed at the door, exiling him. He sighed, defeated, and picked up his soaked jacket, walked over to where she was on her knees and kissed her temple. He shook his jacket out, and as fate would have it, something that had been in his pocket of his favorite jacket for months, fell out and clinked against the floor, landing in front of her.

He bent to pick it up, but she was too quick, grabbing the ring and looking at it, shock etched into her beautiful face.

**Just wanna say I miss you,  
I caught it when i kissed you,  
And I've been through all the stages.  
I'm feeling sick,  
Girl, you're so contagious.**

**Would you give me one more minute,**  
**The story's far from finished,**  
**We could fill in all the pages.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

How could she know if it was for her? She asked herself, examining the ring closely. It wasn't until she turned it over and saw on the inside, her name engraved.

Her eyes met his and they just sat and stood there for what felt like hours. Silent words were being spoken.

"I, I was going to give it to you, I was just waiting for the right time and then all this crap happened. I started my bullshit again, and hurt you and, and you walked away." His voice cracked on the last part and so did her heart.

"Why? Out of all the girls in the whole damn world, you choose her! Was it just to throw it in my face!" her voice was rising and her face, turning red.

"No, it shouldn't have been her. It was just, that, I was feeling jealous again, that guy was hanging all over you that other day and I guess, I just wanted to hurt you like you did me. It was wrong and idiotic and stupid and it shouldn't have been her."

"That was nothing! I would never cheat on you!" She was on a new level of angry.

"God Tori! That's the thing, you wouldn't have too! Just one screw up from me, and you would walk away and get another, better guy! I ,on the other hand, will never, not in a million years, find another girl that would put up with all my bullshit and my darn acting career! You're it Tori! All I ever need and my once in a lifetime girl, my eternal love, my soul mate and all that other crap! There is nothing out there but you! So I attempted to make you jealous, and make you feel like I do everyday! That one wrong move and _poof_, you're gone! I screwed up, shit I even fucked up and now I've lost the only thing that was good in my life, _**you**_." He was panting and shaking and she was getting it.

She would be angry still, he always made her angry, but didn't he get it. "My god Beck! You think I would ever find a guy willing to go on tour with me, willing to let me live my dream and not his, another guy willing to take _**my**_ crap! I throw things and yell, and no other guy would just sit there, calm and reassuring! No other guy would put his acting career on hold and go on a year long tour and deal with crazy fans! No other guy will go and buy me McDonalds at three in the morning, just because I felt like it! No other guy would make my blood boil with anger one moment and passion the next! No other guy can be you! I'm the one who should consider me being lucky to have you! Shit Beck, cant you see, I'm always going to be jealous and overreact, because I'm always going to want to have you all to myself!" She finished, her hands beating on his chest.

"Tori, I-"

"Yes. Our story is far from over, so yes." And it was that one word, which brought their lips together and reconnected their lost and lonely souls.

**Just wanna say I miss you,**  
**I caught it when i kissed you,**  
**And I've been through all the stages.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**  
**I'm feeling sick,**  
**Girl, you're so contagious.**

He would still be himself and his bullshit would always be there. She would still throw stuff and yell and scream. They would fight and bicker, but fate, would always bring them back together again, because it was fate that lead to that kiss that got them hooked on one another so many years ago and it was fate that would do it all over again.

Fate could be one hell of a bitch if it was against you, but if it was on your side, then I'd hate to see what would happen to anyone messing with it…


End file.
